My, I Mean, OUR Baby
by yellowsocks
Summary: Random fluff sometime soon after Baby James is born. Naley. Paley&Pathan Friendship.


**A/N: I have no clue where this came from. I was looking for some good Paley friendship fics, when I got this idea. And it just, wrote itself, I guess. Enjoy, and like it or not, leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peyton, Nathan, Haley or Baby James. Yeah that's right, and now I'm going to go cry about it. Or not.**

* * *

"Put your left hand underneath his head, and the other one right..." Haley said, taking Peyton's right hand and placing it where it was supposed to go, "There."  
"Hales, I know how to hold a baby." Peyton said for the second time that day.  
Haley smiled, standing in front of Peyton, "I know, but that's **my** baby you're holding."  
"Nathan! Haley's being possessive about this little kid again!" Peyton shouted down the hall, where Nathan was currently standing.

"Well Peyton," Nathan said as he walked back into the room, a smile on his face, "She did kind of carry him around for 9 months."  
"Ha." Haley laughed, sticking her tongue out at Peyton, "Now pay attention, we can't have you dropping **my **baby."  
Peyton rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the little boy that lay fast asleep in her arms.  
"Honey," Nathan frowned, sitting down on the couch next to Peyton and looking up at his wife, "Would it kill you to call it **our** baby?"  
Haley pretended to be thinking about it for a moment. "Yup, I think it would."

Nathan looked shocked, but then broke out in to a grin, pulling his wife on to his lap, tickling her sides.  
"Hey, that's cheating mister!" Haley giggled.  
"See if I care." Nathan laughed, tickling her harder. Haley turned herself to face Nathan, kissing him firmly on the lips.  
"Hey, innocent bystander that totally didn't need to see that." Peyton said, turning her head away from the pair, who were still kissing, and not bothering to come up for air.  
Nathan ignored her, but Haley turned her head reluctantly, which resulted in Nathan's lips on Haley's ear.  
"Mmm." Nathan said as he began to chew playfully on her ear.  
"Peyton!" Haley exclaimed, "How many times do I have to tell you? James is the most important thing. If you have to be mentally scarred for life, that's fine, as long as James is okay."  
Peyton gave Haley a look that basically said 'You crazy obsessive parent' and Haley smirked proudly.  
"Nathan, stop it." Haley said softly, "You're hurting my ear."

Nathan frowned, backing away from her ear disappointedly. Haley rubbed it, kissing his cheek when she saw the look on his face, before turning her attention back to Peyton and the baby.  
"If your parents are still icky like this when you're older," Peyton said to baby James, "You just come to Aunt Peyton, and I'll save you. Because I know just what you're going through. Well, except the whole sleeping right next to their bed thing. I'm sure that's a whole lot worse than anything I've dealt with. But look at the bright side, you won't remember any of it."  
"Peyton!" Haley exclaimed, "What are you telling my son?"  
"Nothing..." Peyton said innocently, grinning at her friend.  
"You're going to be a bad influence on him, I can just tell." Haley said, eyes narrowing as she watched her friend.  
"Good. You can never have too many bad influences."  
"Peyton!" Haley screamed again.  
"I was kidding. I'm trying to save the poor kid from having to witness the icky-ness of Naley."  
"Oh come on, like you and Lucas are any better?" Haley pointed out.  
Peyton blushed, "Okay, so maybe you're right."  
"Yes I am. And you guys aren't even married." Haley continued.  
"Okay, okay. I get the point." Peyton sighed. She knew there was no arguing with Haley.

"Can I have **my **baby back, now?" Haley grinned.  
"HALEY!" Nathan exclaimed.  
"I mean** our** baby." She smiled.  
Peyton laughed, handing over the baby, "You two are insane."  
"We know." Nathan and Haley said in unison.  
"And strangely creepy..." Peyton said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Okay, that's taking it a step too far..." Haley said slowly.  
Peyton grinned, "Well you are."  
"Thanks Peyton."  
"Anytime, Haley."

* * *

**So was it good, was it horrible? Either way, leave a review.**


End file.
